Jack Of All Trades And Master Of All
by kevan111
Summary: A story about a boy who has no specific class
1. Chapter 1

**Jack of All Trades….And Master of All**

For as long as he remembered, Jack was always set apart from the rest. His friends call him 'Jack of all trades and master of none' because he didn't train to become a mage, warrior, thief nor bowman. He trained to be all.

He trained 4 times as hard as other people his own age, if not more, to catch up with them. Not waiting to be accepted as a class at Victoria Island, he learned his own spells and attacks and created new ones.

He loved two things only: quests and collecting.

He would complete every single quest given to him, regardless of reward or difficulty. When people killed stumps, they just searched for any valuable or useful braches. He would, however drag the entire stump away and place it into his bottomless backpack. He had obtained it by messing around with the subduing charm placed on the Jr. Sentinel along with a couple of items.

Finally, he was at the ship to go to Victoria Island. The captain shouted to all the people who were on the boat "Remember, once you leave, you cannot go back here!" Jack smiled. He had created a portal back to Maple Island. He could go back anytime he wished.

He settled in his cabin and went to sleep.

He was awoken by the sound of the ship stopping safely at Lith Harbour and, along with most of the people onboard the ship, was amazed by the beautiful sights of the white stone building and the multitude of other ships through the eyes of a newcomer. This effect was rather spoiled with people throwing up at the sides of the ship.

He stepped off the gang plank and walked towards a shop with a bronze plate which said 'Ye Olde Potion Shoppe'. An arrow whizzed past his ear and he spun around.

A bowman and a warrior stood there eying him. The warrior moved forward and said "Come here, little boy. I have a nice little sword to piece y--" He fell over, dead, as Jack released a bolt of white lightning that hit him straight on.

The bowman stepped back, his eyes wide with amazement. He quickly shot an arrow bomb that nearly hit Jack as he jumped nimbly away. Jack then removed a handmade star and flung it, using his own created skill, shadow star. The star suddenly multiplied in mid-air and struck the bowman down.

The bowman feebly got up, blood pouring out of various wounds in his body. Jack took out his axe and slowly advanced, getting ready for the final blow. The bowman, sensing his doom, shouted "Wait! I got something for you…." He fumbled in his backpack and took out a scroll. Jack took the scroll from the bowman and studied it.

_Scroll to Ellina_

Suddenly, the scroll lit up and Jack and the scroll vanished, leaving a very relieved bowman trembling on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Job Advancement**

Jack materialized in Ellina and cursed.

_I should have seen that com—_

He gasped at the many branches of Ellina and forest all around him. He got his bearings.

_Ok, first stop; become a mage…._

He looked up and sighed. It was a long climb up. It would take hours to get to the top. Maybe not.

He took out his INFERNO ROCKET and grinned. An idea struck him. He had originally created this piece of equipment for creating fires for killing masses of monsters to quickly get exp. However…if he aimed it downwards, it may just give him enough boost to propel him upwards…

He fixed it to his back and took out a stump from his backpack. Using his axe, he removed its sap and stuffed the remains of the stump back into his backpack. He poured the sap into the rocket and waited grimly.

An instant later, the rocket released enormous gouts of flame and he shot up….well like a rocket.

_Almost there, almost there….NOOOOOOO!!_

He had reached the top of the tree….and continued going. He let loose a scream as he flew higher and higher.

Grendel the Really Old was having a really hard time. He had spent the night going through accounts of attacks of zombie lupins and several other creatures, including an idiot who released a Jr. Balrog nearby. He was clutching a cup full of coffee and was having a grateful sip when ear shattering BOOM made him drop his coffee all over his hard work. He walked angrily outside to see what the fuss was all about. "HOLY CR—"He shut himself up and hoped no one was listening. He was known to be calm in all situations after all.

But what a sight! Below him, a forest fire was spreading and licking at the lower branches of the trees and a noob on a rocket zipped past him screaming all the way. Well, maybe not a noob. The boy had a lot of mana capacity and by the glimpse he had of him, had a lot of talent. Well, first things first. He focused and froze the fire on the spot.

_Now, where did the boy g—_

The boy fell from the sky and landed straight on him.

Jack flew so high that he was sure that when he landed, the tombstone will follow him. He had seen warriors doing iron body. Why can't he? He focused on hardening his skin and armour appeared on him instead.

_Hmm, diamond. Perhaps I focused too hard?_

Then he crashed straight into Grendel the Really Old, his armour disappearing along with his concentration.

Grendel the Really Old detached himself from the Jack and looked at him accusingly.

"Boy! What's your name? And why did you come burning the whole forest down? Explain yourself!"

"My name is Jack, Grendel. And I wanted to go to you to become a mage"

Grendel looked thoughtful. He said, "Are you sure you want to be a mage?"

"No, I want to become all the classes"

"No! Even if I allow you, you have to call yourself something!"

"Mercenary" He had just said the first word on his tongue.

_Mercenary...well, why not? He loved to do quests and mercenaries can be any job, so why not all?_

Grendel said "All right then. Prove to me that you are able to join."

Jack smiled and focused deeply.

_Come on! This is my chance!_

He called upon all his strength and concentrated it on the wand he just took out. The tip of the wand started smoking and glowed brightly. The wand exploded.

Every single person in Ellina looked up and saw Grendel the Really Old's house was encased in a black sphere and bolts of lightning shot out seemed to target the bishops there and each bolt that touched a bishop instantly killed him, leaving nothing more than a skeleton. The sphere started to expand, devouring everything it touched, until a burst of blinding white light erupted from within, destroying the sphere.

Grendel the Really Old stared at the unconscious boy and sighed deeply. The power the boy had released was almost too much for him to handle. Perhaps Athena Pierce's prophesy is going to come true after all.

_...A boy will stand up to one of the most powerful evil in maple and they will battle. How the battle goes, I do not know. The boy will either save maple, die or destroy maple..._

The boy will be taught and guided, whether he likes it or not. It is time to contact the other three instructors to give the boy a touch of their powers.


End file.
